Mempertaruhkan Sang Sosialita
by Hyoeniestic
Summary: Karena bertemu disaat yang tidak tepat membuat Baekhyun harus terjebak bersama Chanyeol. Chanbaek. Gs. Mature content.
1. Prolog

_**SELURUH ISI CERITA INI ADALAH SEPENUHNYA MILIK SANG AUTHOR. SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE DALAM VERSI CHANBAEK.**_

_**•**_

_**Mempertaruhkan Sang Sosialita**_

_**•**_

_**Remake story by Michelle Conder**_

_**•**_

_**Prolog**_

Karena diancam tidak akan mendapat warisan Baekhyun Byun terpaksa menjadi nyonya rumah dalam permainan poker penting di kasino milik keluarganya di Las Vegas. Seharusnya tugas tersebut mudah saja, namun setelah diawali dengan keterlambatan penerbangan, sepertinya hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terus berdatangan. Apa yang Baekhyun kira balas dendam kecil-kecilan terhadap seorang pria menyebalkan malah berujung pada skandal baru —padahal ia tengah berusaha mempertahankan citra demi karier modelingnya.

Sementara itu, misi balas dendam Chanyeol Park di Vegas nyaris gagal karena Baekhyun, tipe wanita yang paling ia benci. Akan tetapi ketika musuh besarnya malah menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai taruhan, Chanyeol tak bisa tinggal diam. Dan ketika akhirnya mereka sepakat berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti yang diberitakan media, Chanyeol pun mendapat kesempatan untuk mengenal Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya.

•

**TBC**

•

_**Hallo semua!**__**Ini remake pertama saya, mohon maklum kalo ada beberapa ketidak nyamanan. Bagi yang mau kasih saran atau kritik yang membangun, silahkan. Makasih.**_


	2. 1

**SELURUH ISI CERITA INI ADALAH SEPENUHNYA MILIK SANG AUTHOR. SAYA HANYA MEREMAKE DALAM VERSI CHANBAEK.**

**•**

**Mempertaruhkan Sang Sosialita**

**•**

**Remake story by Michelle Conder**

**•**

Secara moral Baekhyun seharusnya merasa berada di puncak dunia.

Dan itulah yang dia rasakan kemarin ketika agennya memberitahu ia memenangkan kontrak kosmetik Demarche yang menguntungkan dan akan membawa karier modelingnya ke arah yang lebih serius.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun masih tidak percaya si agen berhasil membuatnya mendapat kontrak tersebut. Terlalu mengejutkan dan membuat ia seperti tidak mungkin bisa rileks sampai pengumuman akbar dilangsungkan dalam acara mewah di London pada minggu malam pekan depan. Delapan hari dari sekarang.

Ini akan menjadi peristiwa besar, terlepas dari seluruh pengalamannya di depan publik. Baekhyun tahu ia akan gugup malam itu. Terutama karena beberapa hal cenderung berjalan salah pada saat-saat puncak dalam hidupnya dan ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

Bukan berarti ia akan membiarkan apapun menghalangi jalannya saat ini. Agennya telah bekerja sangat keras untuk menggambarkan Baekhyun dalam citra sebaik mungkin. Agennya menjelaskan ia telah berubah, bahwa ia bukan lagi si anak liar Byun dan gadis yang suka berpesta pora, melainkan wanita muda yang dihormati orang di seluruh dunia.

Diam-diam Baekhyun berpikir itu sedikit berlebihan, namun Kyungsoo Do benar-benar percaya padanya dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan wanita itu. Terutama setelah begitu banyak orang berusaha menjauhkan diri darinya akibat ia setuju tampil dalam video rock mengerikan tahun lalu. Sebelum badan sensor menariknya dari peredaran, video tersebut mendapatkan label terlarang, tetapi tentu saja video itu terlanjur tersebar.

Baekhyun pikir ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pekerjaan layak lagi setelah itu. Tentu saja itulah yang tesirat dari kata-kata ayahnya.

Dan pikiran tentang ayahnya segera membawa Baekhyun kembali ke alasan mengapa ia belum bisa bersukaria mendengar berita kemenangan besarnya tersebut.

Sekarang, ia terlambat.

Sangat terlambat.

Namun sungguh, keterlambatan itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Baekhyun, karena siapa yang bisa meramalkan ia akan terjebak di landasan pacu bandara LAX selama lima jam akibat badai listrik tak terduga yang menggantung di atas kota seperti bau busuk.

Dan berdasarkan pemandangan hujan lebar di luar sana, ia beruntung pesawat itu bisa mendarat di Vegas dan tidak dialihkan ke, katakanlah... Uzbekistan!

Itu akan lebih sesuai dengan hari yang ia alami.

Mungkin ia bahkan seharusnya tidak mengalihkan perjalanan dari Seoul ke LA, tetapi ketika diberitahu ia harus pergi ke Vegas, Baekhyun ingin mampir dan mengajak agennya makan siang. Entah bagaimana acara makan siang kemudian berubah menjadi pesta perayaan pribadi dan... well, ia tidak akan membuang-buang waktu menyesali hal itu. Tak seorang pun selain saudara-saudaranya yang pernah menunjukkan dukungan kepada dirinya selama ini, dan Kyungsoo bilang itu penting.

"Lebih penting daripada malam ini," gerutu Baekhyun, ingin segera menyusuri lorong ketika barisan penumpang mulai berdesakan menuju pintu keluar.

Poker nyaris tidak penting, meskipun permainan yang harus ia selenggarakan nanti malam di salah satu hotel unggulan ayahnya memberikan pemasukan terbesar dari seluruh kasino di dunia barat. Itu hanya permainan.

Ia melirik sekilas ke jam di telepon genggam, memasukannya kembali ke tas cangklong, dan melangkah ke aerobridge.

Satu jam.

Satu jam yang rupanya termasuk tiga puluh menit naik taksi dari McCarran International ke bangunan yang berkilauan seperti berlian di Vegas —The Byun's International.

Tempat itu dulu memiliki reputasi sebagai kasino terbaik di Las Vegas. Penunjukan Ceo baru —Sehun Oh yang tampan tapi sombong oleh ayahnya baru-baru ini merupakan upaya untuk membangun kembali predikat tersebut. Bahkan, Sehun ditugaskan membenahi semua hotel Byun's sekaligus mengembalikan nama keluarga ke masa kejayaannya.

Masa sebelum ibu Baekhyun meninggalkan mereka semua bertahun-tahun lalu dan ayahnya tenggelam dalam botol-botol minuman keras serta wanita simpanan. Sekarang ayahnya menemukan wanita lain lagi dan —ini benar-benar kejutan besar, dia menemukan hidup baru.

Sehun, yang menurut Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaan dengan terlalu serius, beranggapan bahwa semua saudara Baekhyun harus terlibat dalam bisnis keluarga. Hal yang sangat dibenci mereka semua, seperti dirinya sendiri!

Minat Baekhyun pada bisnis keluarga hampir sama besar seperti pindah ke kawasan limbah nuklir.

Dan ia tidak malu mengakui, setidaknya kepada diri sendiri, ia sakit hati ketika Sehun mengirimkan e-mail yang 'menginformasikan' bahwa pria itu mengirimnya ke Vegas untuk bertindak sebagai nyonya rumah dalam permainan poker tingkat tinggi yang sangat penting —konon merupakan tiket terpanas di kalender perjudian Byun's karena jauh di dalam hati, Baekhyun tahu Sehun hanya berusaha menyingkirkan dirinya supaya saudara-saudaranya bisa menjalankan tugas yang lebih serius.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengumpati Sehun ketika lelaki itu menyarankan hal tersebut, namun dibawah ancaman implisit bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan warisan sama seperti saudara-saudaranya, sesuatu menghentikan Baekhyun. Ada nada dikata-kata Sehun yang menyiratkan Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukannya. Bahwa si 'anak liar' tidak sepandai kakak-kakaknya. Hal ini membuatnya marah dan ingin menunjukkan sebaliknya pada Sehun. Dan kepada ayahnya. Bukan berarti ayahnya akan mengatakan apapun jika Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik. Mungkin pria itu bahkan tidak akan tahu.

Namun yang tidak patut diragukan lagi adalah memotong rambutnya menjadi model bob menggemaskan sepanjang bahu dan mengecatnya merah muda bukanlah tindakan paling cerdas. Baekhyun juga bertanya-tanya apakah kakaknya, Xiumin, tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya saat berkata Baekhyun melakukan semua itu untuk membalas Sehun dan perkataan menghina lelaki itu yang berbunyi, "sudah saatnya kau melakukan sesuatu yang berharga untuk keluarga, Baekhyun. Lagipula, nama keluargamu lah yang membiayai pendidikan mewahmu ketika kau tumbuh dewasa dan memberimu segala sesuatu yang diinginkan hatimu."

Saat itu, Baekhyun benar-benar membenci Sehun. Ia ingin memberitahu lelaki itu bahwa nama besar keluarganya tidak memberinya segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Hal itu tidak memberinya orangtua yang mencintainya.

Tetapi Baekhyun akan menunjukan pada Sehun malam ini. Dan minggu depan ketika pengumuman tentang kontrak modelingnya yang baru dipublikasikan, ayahnya harus mengakui bahwa Baekhyun tidak hanya ada, tapi ia juga merupakan kekuatan yang harus diperhitungkan!

Berbekal hati yang lebih kuat, Baekhyun melangkah ke McCarran International dengan tegas. Lampu terang benderang dan suara mesin poker menyambutnya bersamaan dengan aroma pewangi udara dan cat.

"Selamat datang di Vegas," pikir Baekhyun agak enggan.

Dunianya yang normal berada jauh di belakang dan ia sedikit merasa seperti Dorothy di Oz, bersedia memberikan apapun untuk kembali ke kehidupan normal. Ia nyaris melirik sekeliling mencari si penyihir jahat, namun ia tahu panglima perang jahat dalam hidupnya ada di Seoul, ribuan kilometer jauhnya. Syukurlah.

Baekhyun menarik koper kecil Vuitton miliknya dan berjalan melewati kerumunan penumpang, mengabaikan setiap tatapan ingin tahu yang tak sengaja jatuh ke arahnya. Berkat nama, karier modeling, dan kecenderungannya skandal bahkan ketika ia tidak bermaksud melakukan hal tersebut, wajahnya terkenal.

Ia mendesah. Sejak dulu hidupnya memang berada dibawah sorotan publik; selalu begitu, jadi mengapa hal itu mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini padahal sebelumnya ia sama sekali tidak peduli?

Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba seolah tercekik, Baekhyun berkata pada diri sendiri semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan satu jam—baiklah, lima puluh menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mencapai hotel, mandi, berpakaian, dan menyiapkan tentang siapa saja yang akan duduk di meka poker ayahnya yang terhormat. Hal itu seharusnya sudah ia ketahui jika pihak kasino tidak mengirimkan berkas rusak yang tidak bisa dibuka di pesawat.

Peduli setan.

Ia pandai berbiberb di depan publik. Ia hanya perlu mengangkat kaki dan membawa dirinya ke hotel. Secepat mungkin. Malam ini hanya salah satu malam yang harus ia tanggung.

Tidak, Baekhyun mengkoreksi diri sendiri, bukan hanya ditanggung melainkan ditaklukkan.

Ia tersenyum tipis sewaktu melihat lengan dan kakinya yang kurus, serta sandal gladiator elok bertumit tinggi. Ia benar-benar tidak kelihatan seperti 'penakluk'. Memang sebenarnya tidak pernah seperti itu.

Namun ia tidak akan merusak malam ini. Harga dirinya menuntut untuk tidak melakukan itu.

Baekhyun mendengar telepon genggamnya berdering dan senang akan interupsi tersebut. Ia menyalip sekelompok wisatawan dan tidak berhenti ketika merogoh ke dalam tas untuk mengambil telepon.

Baekhyun meraba-raba, menunduk, dan hanya sempat sekilas melihat laki-laki berpakaian rapi dan jangkung yang sedang terburu-buru. Kaki panjang lelaki itu menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, kerut tajam terukir di rahang tegas lelaki itu. Baekhyun kembali menyalip dan langsung bertubrukan dengan lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu tidak mengeluarkan suara, namun Baekhyun tersentak akibat tubrukan tersebut, kakinya terkilir. Tampaknya ia akan langsung terguling menimpa lelaki itu jika reflek lelaki itu tidak secepat kilat dengan mencengkram lengan atas Baekhyun, menompangnya tetap berdiri. Cengkeraman lelaki itu keras serta tegas dan Baekhyun merasakan guncangan sentuhan itu hampir sekujur tubuhnya tersetrum.

Baekhyun terkejut, menatap lelaki itu dan sesaat lupa bernapas. Mata hitam itu menatapnya —bukan, memelototi dari wajah bertulang menawan yang hanya bisa digambarkan sebagai keras. Kaku.

Dalam sekejap Baekhyun mengamati rambut pendek pirang gelap lelaki itu, hidung lurus, dan mulut tegas yang terlihat masam serta dikelilingi janggut yang kelihatan belum dicukur seharian. Itu wajah maskulin menawan yang mengingatkan orang pada prajurit yang berjuang mati-matian di dataran tinggi Skotlandia tanpa menggunakan apapun selain perisai dan pedang yang tajam.

_pedang yang tajam?_

Baekhyun sedikit salah tingkah dengan reaksinya yang mengejutkan terhadap orang asing itu, lalu mengernyit, "lain kali bisakah kau melihat kemana kau akan berjalan? "


End file.
